in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Attack of the Antivirus
(main writer)|status = Ongoing}}Attack of the Antivirus is a story created by JeloJellyJam. Description With virus attacks becoming more frequent in Eitbit, the Eitbitizens decided to create the Eitbit Malware Prevention System, or E.M.P.S., to deal with small virus attacks, as well as help out the Rebels on fights involving more powerful viruses. But one day, the antivirus program ends up becoming rogue and decides to destroy Eitbit, prompting the Retro Rebels to deal with this now-harmful anti-virus. Story It was a seemingly peaceful and ordinary day in Eitbit. Everyone went on their daily lives, not worrying about a single thing. Meanwhile, in the Retro Rebels' arcade cabinet, Starcade and the Retro Rebels are hanging out. * Starcade: *playing video games with the other Retro Rebels* So Blue, how's Eitbit looking back there? * Test Subject Blue: *checking the security cameras all over Eitbit* ''Well, things have changed for the better ever since that crab attacked our home. The Eitbitizens are happy, the arcade cabinets are intact and Olympus is nowhere in sight. * Starcade: Olympus is nowhere in sight? Well, that's great news. * Test Subject Blue: Why's that? * Starcade: I just don't want things to go viral in a bad way, after Captain Dark Shell came here and wrecked everything. If Olympus shows up and makes everything from bad to worse, it's over. Eitbit has just barely recovered, and we can't afford it to be destroyed again. * Test Subject Blue: You're right. I'll keep on a lookout. ''Test Subject Blue looks into the monitors again, finding no signs of strange activity. * Test Subject Blue: Yeah, so far so good. Meanwhile, out in the distance, a horde of viruses appear out of the blue, and appear to be heading for Eitbit. Test Subject Blue jumps out of his seat as soon as he sees the viruses appear on the monitors. * Test Subject Blue: This is bad, but what should I do? *sees Starcade and the others playing video games* ''I don't want to disturb them, they would be pretty ticked off by that. I know, I'll fight the viruses myself and they'll be gone without the others even knowing they showed up! ''Test Subject Blue runs out of the arcade cabinet, facing the horde of viruses alone. * Test Subject Blue: Hey you, you sick viruses! Get out of here or get enzyme'd! *points his proton cannon at the horde of viruses* The viruses become angry and start glowing red. The viruses proceed to destroy everything in sight with laser blasts. * Test Subject Blue: Well, it's all up to me. Activate Anti-Virus Mode. Test Subject Blue takes aim, before firing proton bullets rapidly at the viruses. Some of the viruses manage to go down, but some of them have created shields to protect themselves from the proton bullets. * Test Subject Blue: So these viruses have shields, huh? What could Olympus possibly be up to this time? Whatever it is, I guess I'll find out soon enough. There's nothing an enzyme like me can't handle! Test Subject Blue charges towards the viruses with shields, proceeding to use his prototype suit to perform melee attacks on the viruses. The viruses explode into voxels, signifying their defeat. * Test Subject Blue: That was easy. Is that all that Olympus got? In the distance, another horde of viruses arrive. However, the horde was more bigger, and had a mega-virus leading the huge horde. * Test Subject Blue: Oh no...I guess he's got more. Should I get the other Retro Rebels? *looks at the horde slowly approaching* ''Well, only one way to find out. And...*sees the mega-virus* Is that a mega-virus? ''Test Subject Blue fires proton bullets at the mega-virus, but the mega-virus activates a deflector shield that deflects the proton bullets back at Test Subject Blue. '' * Test Subject Blue: Yikes! ''Test Subject Blue dodges the proton bullets, taking some damage from the last one, while firing some more back at the mega-virus. The mega-virus seems unaffected, and fires a giant laser at Test Subject Blue, while the other viruses destroyed everything else in sight. * Test Subject Blue: Uh oh. Test Subject Blue tries to dodge the giant laser, but fails to do so in time. Meanwhile, the other Retro Rebels hear the sounds of the giant laser back in their arcade cabinet. * Owl: What was that? * Viking: Who's there? * Hot Air: What? I thought we're playing games here! * Starcade: Let's see if there's anything happening out there. Blue? Starcade calls for Test Subject Blue, but gets no response. * Starcade: Blue? Where are you? Starcade gets no response again. She goes over to check on him, only to find that he has disappeared. * Starcade: He's gone! * Smokey Bacon: What the? Where did he go? * Licorice: I don't like this. * Viking: That Olympus guy must have taken him! * Smokey Bacon: That makes sense, dude. * Hot Air: Let's go teach that guy a lesson! * Pink Angel: Come on, guys, Blue should be around here somewhere. He couldn't have gone too far, now could he? * Starcade: Let me see. Starcade types in some codes, causing the footage of a security camera to appear on the monitors. She notices Test Subject Blue being knocked out. * Starcade: Blue is in trouble! Starcade and the other Retro Rebels run out to the scene, only to see the mega-virus and the other viruses attacking. * Pink Angel: Blue! *proceeds to check on Test Subject Blue* ''Are you okay? * Test Subject Blue: ''*moans* * Starcade: *to the viruses* ''Hey! ''The viruses and the mega-virus stop what they were doing and turn to Starcade. * Starcade: *pointing a laser pistol at the viruses* ''What do you think you're doing? Did Olympus send you to attack us again? ''The viruses begin shooting lasers at Starcade and the other Rebels. The mega-virus charges up a giant laser in an attempt to finish them off. * Starcade: The mega-virus is charging up a giant laser! * Owl: Giant laser? Well, he should know what's coming for him. Fat Cat? * Fat Cat: Meow. Fat Cat charges up a mega laser as well, aiming and shooting it at the mega-virus, completely obliterating it. The rest of the viruses charge at the Rebels. * Fat Cat: MEOW! *goes to hide behind an arcade cabinet* * Owl: Oh no, you don't! *fires lasers from his eyes at the viruses* * Starcade: Retro Rebels, you know what to do. The Retro Rebels retaliate against the viruses with their individual attacks. The viruses get defeated, exploding into voxels. * Smokey Bacon: Well, that was easy. * Owl: For now. * Viking: We cannot let our guard down though, we might have more opponents heading towards us! * Pink Angel: And we'll be ready for em'! A bunch of Eitbitizens arrive and cheer for the Rebels. * Eitbitizen #1: Hooray! * Eitbitizen #2: We're saved! * Eitbitizen #3: And it's all thanks to the Retro Rebels! * Eitbitizen #4: Let's go cheer them! * Eitbitizens: YEAH! Soon, the bunch of Eitbitizens surround the Retro Rebels, cheering for them. * Hot Air: Has any of you ever heard of personal space? * Test Subject Blue: Don't be so rude to them, Hot Air! * Pink Angel: Well guys, another day saved! What we need is a celebration. * Smokey Bacon: Heck yeah! * Starcade: That ought to show Olympus who's the real champions around here. Let's do it! The Rebels celebrate yet another victory. Over the next few days, the Retro Rebels would be battling multiple kinds of virus swarms over and over and over nonstop.... One seemingly peaceful day, in the Rebels' arcade cabinet.... * Pink Angel: Well, things sure look peaceful around here. * Test Subject Blue: *with a repaired suit* ''That's what anyone would expect after days of virus fighting. * Smokey Bacon: Yeah, man. Days! * Test Subject Blue: So Starcade, how's it going out there? Any viruses? * Starcade: ''*checks the monitors* ''Let's see...nope, no viruses in sight. Yet. * Test Subject Blue: Huh. * Pink Angel: Do you think Olympus has already ran out of viruses? * Starcade: Maybe...but I'd describe that guy exactly how my good buddy Re-Peat Moss says it. Tricky. * Smokey Bacon: Re-Peat Moss, huh? Oh yeah, I remember that time when... * Licorice: ''*slaps Smokey Bacon* * Smokey Bacon: What? * Starcade: It doesn't matter. Things may seem peaceful now, but we'll be ready for em'. I'll get back to checking the cameras. Starcade looks closely at her monitors to look out for any viruses in sight. A virus horde is quickly detected. * Starcade: Virus horde! The Retro Rebels quickly run out to confront the virus horde. It was no ordinary horde, however- it was a mega-virus swarm, currently destroying and dismantling Eitbit to pieces. * Test Subject Blue: Mega-viruses again?! I already had enough trouble with one of those. * Starcade: Whatever it is, we can't let them take over Eitbit! I'm not letting that happen! * Test Subject Blue: Me neither. * Pink Angel: Let's do this! * Viking: FIGHT! The Retro Rebels begin their assault on the mega-virus swarm, but the mega-viruses activate their shields, stopping the attacks. Some of them even go far as to deflect the attacks back to the Rebels, which manage to damage them. * Warlock: *creates a forcefield that protects the Retro Rebels before they can take further damage* * Smokey Bacon: Hey, thanks for that, buddy. * Pink Angel: What do we do, Starcade? This might be one of the worst virus attacks we're facing! * Starcade: Keep fighting. We might be able to pull this off. * Test Subject Blue: How about getting the Locked Room Gang to help us? * Starcade: That's not necessary, Blue. For now, at least. If we're urgently in need of help, then we'll call them. * Test Subject Blue: If you say so. The Retro Rebels, while under Warlock's forcefield, retaliate against the mega-virus swarm. Some of the mega-viruses' shields go down, but the others' shields managed to stay intact. The mega-viruses then shoot giant lasers at everything, including the Rebels. * Smokey Bacon: Yikes. * Fat Cat: Meow! * Smokey Bacon: What? * Owl: I think Fat Cat is saying that he'll fight them back with mega lasers too. * Smokey Bacon: That's a great idea! Do it! * Fat Cat: Meow! Fat Cat fires back several mega laser beams at the mega-viruses, destroying the rest of the shields. The mega-viruses call for help, which causes giant worms to pop out of the ground and charge at the Rebels. Trivia * This story was originally called "Malware Meltdown" before it was changed to its current name. Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloJellyJam